The present invention pertains to archery bows, and more particularly relates to apparatus mounted to the bow for stabilizing the arrow and improving the range, accuracy, and speed of the arrow during the shooting process.
Modern archery has become a highly skilled and specialized activity irrespective of whether one engages in the sport for pleasure or competition. Numerous refinements in the design and construction of archery bows, as well as accessories for attachment thereto, have been developed in order to enhance the range, accuracy, and speed of shot arrows.
Among the devices developed for improving archery shooting are various types of arrow support devices which are mounted at the mid-point of the bow, and are used to maintain and support the arrow's horizontal orientation during the process of loading the arrow onto or within the arrow support device, drawing the bowstring back, and then releasing the arrow at the target. The factors that must be considered in archery shooting include the type and poundage of the archery bow, the distance and position of the target, and the length and weight (measured in grains) of the particular arrow being used.
The prior art discloses a number of devices for utilization in archery shooting. Among these devices are U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,311 (Phares), which discloses an apparatus for holding a drawn arrow and then releasing the arrow after the bow is pulled back slightly beyond the position in which it is held. The Phares device includes a support secured to the bow which carries a movable arrow-holding bar. The bar includes a point-receiving indentation for receiving the arrow point.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,773 (Hintze, et al.) discloses an arrow rest mounted behind the bow handle and which includes a yoke mounted to the rear portion of the arrow rest. The yoke is pivotally and adjustably mounted thereto and defines an opening in which the arrow is mounted. A pair of pedestals are mounted to the yoke and extend into the opening for supporting the arrow. A resilient retaining member extends into the opening opposite the pedestals and is positioned to limit lateral movement of the arrow during rest and flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,450 (Jacobson) discloses an apparatus for supporting an arrow on an archery bow. The Jacobson patent includes three adjustable resilient finger members circumferentially adjustable on an annular frame member for supporting the arrow.
Although the above devices display ingenuity in helping the archer achieve maximum shooting proficiency, there remains a need for an arrow support device which is readily adaptable and adjustable to arrows of various lengths and weights, which facilitates accurate, long-range arrow shooting, and which is adaptable to various types of archery bows.